


Chantilly lace

by Violetta_Valery



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer Arc (X-Files), Drunk Fox Mulder, F/M, Hurt Dana Scully, Hurt Fox Mulder, Infatuated Fox Mulder, Jealous Fox Mulder, Literary References & Allusions, MSR, Misunderstandings, Overthinking, RST, Seduction, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetta_Valery/pseuds/Violetta_Valery
Summary: Mulder panics at the outlook of losing Scully, one way or another, and makes a difficult situation even worse. Now he needs to make amendments.Edit: I just found out @msrafterdark has the most AMAZING art that fits perfectly with this story. Here's the link to her work:https://msrafterdark.tumblr.com/post/636191385881608192/mulder-its-okayi-want-you-to-look-support
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Pendrell/Dana Scully
Kudos: 24





	Chantilly lace

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Timeline for this story is S4; small mentions of S2 ep. 10 “Red museum”, S3 ep. 4 “Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose”, S4 ep. 13 “Never again” and ep. 15 “Kaddish”. Tiny bits of cross-references to other works of my own, and literary references, see if you can spot them! 
> 
> Disclaimers: goes without saying, “The X-Files” characters are not mine. English is not my mother language, so excuse any grammar errors or unimaginative vocabulary. And of course, have fun!

*****  
F. B. I. HEADQUARTER’S BASEMENT, WASHINGTON D. C.  
Thursday, 10:00 am

“Well, good afternoon, Scully!” it’d been a while since Mulder had seen his partner arrive so late at work. It’d been a while that he’d seen her so dejected, as a matter of fact; the large dark circles under her eyes, that no concealer could disguise, denounced she’d most likely had a hideous night. This was not the time for smartass puns, or he knew he’d get kicked in the nuts in no time. Mulder thought that the last case had been a weird one, but nothing that would shake their grounds *oh really, a weird one? Since when do we work on anything BUT weird, right? That golem was a piece of cake*, so it hit him it must’ve had something to do with her cancer. He felt sudden panic crawling up his head and squeezing his chest at the thought of a sick, hurting Scully alone in that apartment. Either he obliterated that, or he wouldn’t be able to refrain from sitting her on his lap and lullabying her till all the hurt was gone. “Hey, I… I’m going to get coffee and cinnamon rolls from the place around the corner, would you like one?”

“No Mulder, thanks… Well, maybe some coffee. I haven’t slept at all.” she sunk in her chair and let her head fall, trying to stretch the muscles in her neck with painful cracks. She felt stiff as a board.

“You got it, G-woman. I’ll be right back. Oh, agent Pendrell called about an hour ago, he wanted to talk to you, but didn’t leave a message.”

Twenty minutes later Mulder was back with their coffee, and he was just about to enter their room when he heard Scully on the phone. She seemed in a much better mood, laughing, even. He stopped by the door, knowing he shouldn’t eavesdrop but not able to hold himself. “Sure, that’d be nice… oh no, probably not today, I haven’t slept well, but tomorrow sounds great… I do, perhaps we could try… you read my mind! Okay, talk to you soon. Bye!” Mulder’s mouth was suddenly dry. He counted to ten and entered the room, handing her the coffee and leaning his hip against her desk.

“Thanks, Mulder… hey, Pendrell just asked me out. Can you believe that?” she said matter-of-factly, looking at him from the corner of her eye. Mulder stared back with a very forcefully uninterested gaze, drinking half his cup of coffee in one gulp and stuffing half a cinnamon roll into his mouth. “I thought he was never going to ask, he’s been winding up for ages!” and that half cinnamon roll almost fell from his mouth to the floor, as her words hit him in the stomach. He quickly faked a choke to disguise his inability to cope with the fact that Pendrell, in a few months, had the guts to do what he didn’t for the past four years. His dramatic and fatalist nature instantly produced flashing images of Scully and Pendrell together, first kissing than having rough sex in the backseat of a car, then at a church getting married, and poor old Mulder standing alone outside the door, rain soaking his clothes and mingling with the tears on his cheeks.

“Geez, this thing is awful. I don’t know why I insist in buying stuff from that shithole!” he spit the roll and tossed it in the trash. “Well, good for him! When are you two meeting?”

“Tomorrow, after work. He’s taking me to that new sushi place in Georgetown I’ve been wanting to try for a while.” 

“Going for sushi on the first date AGAIN, Scully?” The little colour Scully had on her face after talking to Pendrell simply faded at this mean insinuation; she looked furious. Mulder himself felt bad about this one, but he wasn’t thinking, like he never did when jealousy hit him like an ACME anvil.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Mulder?”

“I don’t know, you tell me. Is it a life impulse on the face of death, or you’re just that lonely and desperate?” okay, he went far. Too damn far. His mouth was too fast for his thoughts, he couldn’t avoid the damage. *okay Mulder, now you screwed up everything. Just throw yourself under a bus and get this over with.* 

Scully had never been hurt like that in her life. She would never, ever imagine such a rude and cruel comment coming from Mulder, of all people, who had become to her more than a partner, closer than a friend. She felt her eyes fill with tears, sick on her stomach, and to make things worse her nose started to bleed. As if she hadn’t lost enough blood last night. She went for the tissues on her desk, pressing a few under her nose. She was shaking with anger.

“Scully, I’m… I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

“DON’T. Touch. Me. Stay away!” she grabbed her briefcase and left the room smashing the door behind her. Mulder stood there, not able to react. He just stared at the cup of coffee she hadn’t touched and bit his lower lip till it almost broke. He’d messed things up big time.

*****  
FOX MULDER’S APARTMENT, ALEXANDRIA VA  
Thursday, 6:15 pm

“Mulder.”

“Mulder, it’s Skinner. Did you know that Scully’s spending the night at the hospital, in observation?”

His heart sank on his chest, and he began hyperventilating. “No, sir. She left the office early today with a nosebleed, but didn’t want me to follow her.”

“Yeah, I know. She called me after her admission and was very evasive when I asked why you weren’t there with her. What’s going on with you two? Should I be worried?”

“No, sir. Don’t worry, I’ll check on her right away.”

“No, don’t even bother going there. She made it clear to me she doesn’t want to see anybody right now, and anyway the doctors want her to rest, so she can be discharged in the morning. I gave her the day off, so you’ll have to work on that report from the Brooklyn case by yourself. I still need it tomorrow before noon.”

“Very well sir, thank you.”

Mulder dropped loose on his couch, tossing the phone away. He was so angry with himself, his jaw ached from clenching his teeth too tight. That night, he cried himself to a very disturbed sleep and when morning came, he woke up feeling like crap. It wasn’t 5am yet, but he went to the bathroom for a quick shower, grabbed the first suit he saw clean on his wardrobe and drove to the office. On the way, he thought of heading to the hospital and waiting for Scully there, then driving her home and begging her forgiveness. He knew it wouldn’t make a difference at this moment, and she’d be 100% right. He’d been the asshole of the century.

He started working on Skinner’s report as soon as he arrived. It was around 10am when he heard a knock on the door and got dragged back to reality. “Come in.” It was Pendrell, asking for Scully. Mulder summoned all his willpower to focus and stay rational, otherwise he knew things would get worse than they already were. “Scully took the day off today, but I think you can catch her on her cell. Do you have the number?”

“No, I don’t.” Mulder wrote it on a piece of paper and gave it to him. Pendrell thanked him and went for the door.

“Hey, Pendrell..! I, ah… Scully is… she’s a very special woman. Be gentle, take good care of her.” The agent thanked him again, not really knowing what to say, and left the room. *don’t be an asshole like me and ruin the only meaningful relationship you had in your life; don’t hurt the only woman you ever really loved* Mulder let his head fall on the top of his desk. He had to screw things up to finally admit to himself he loved her.

Two hours later Skinner called asking him for the report, which he sent on an email straight away, then left for lunch. He had no idea where to go, so he ended up on the diner around the corner, the shithole he bashed the day before. Looking at the menu, he thought how the place would look very nice with a revamp. *then I could bring Scully here for lunch, if she’d like* the thought he’d hurt her to the point of losing her brought a bitter taste to his mouth. He ordered a sandwich and iced tea, ate the whole thing unwillingly, and while standing up to leave, a bad but inevitable idea came to his mind. After all, he could be suffering for his own deeds, but he was still the same stubborn, reckless Mulder.

The clock turned 5pm and he ran straight to his car. He located Pendrell’s and waited until he saw him at the parking lot. As soon as he left, Mulder followed. The man went home, took about 30min and returned to his car. Then he headed straight to Georgetown.

*****  
GEORGETOWN, D. C.  
Friday, 7:00 pm

About an hour later they arrived at Scully’s place, and she was already waiting at the sidewalk. She looked well, the rest did her good *staying away from me did her good, too*. She looked gorgeous in a classic black dress that highlighted her waist, black flats and her hair on a bun, like a modern Holly Golightly. So petite and so gracious. Mulder saw her smiling when Pendrell pulled over and she jumped into the passenger’s seat. They went off, and so did he.

The couple arrived at the Japanese restaurant, and as they entered, Mulder took his chance to step out of his car and move toward the place’s big windows, to try to peek on them. He grew restless as he saw them so relaxed in conversation, eating and laughing occasionally. Pendrell reached for her hand, she touched him and pulled back a couple of times, in a most gentle way.

They spent almost two hours there, and when they stood up to leave, Mulder ran to his car. He had just buckled the seat belt when he saw Pendrell leaning on and stealing a kiss from Scully. Then everything started spinning. *I can’t stay here; I can’t see it; why did I come here anyway? You dumbass!* he fled the scene burning out the tires. Scully broke the kiss with the noise coming from the street.

Mulder drove like a madman and stopped at the first bar he saw; it was about two blocks from Scully’s apartment. He entered and stayed there, ordering shot after shot until the bartender refused to pour another, given his despicable state. The middle-aged bearded man looked at him and asked who was the lady that got away – he’d served too many drinks for too many sorrowful men. “The woman of my life. The Woman. My Irene Adler. My G-woman, my partner, my companion, my best friend. I hurt her, I hurt her and let her go, straight to the arms of a motherfucking brat!” He poured his heart out to the patient listener behind the counter, trying to sum up four years of infatuation, innuendos, unresolved sex tension and drama in a drunken soliloquy. Mulder was sobbing, it was pitiful to see.

The bartender just laughed. When it was about 3am, he took Mulder’s car keys so he wouldn’t kill himself trying to go anywhere. “Dude, you know you’re in no condition of moving, right? I’ll let you sleep in a booth here, but by 6am I’m gonna ask you to leave, I need to clean up for the day. Don’t you dare puke anywhere but the toilet, alright?” Mulder nodded and headed to one of the leather booths, took his jacket and made a pillow out of it, and crashed.

He woke up and the world was spinning viciously. Three hours of sleep after a massive vodka spree did nothing to soothe the effects of the amount of alcohol circulating in his body. He got up and tried to reach the restroom. Miraculously getting there without hitting anything, he relieved himself, washed his hands and face in the cold water, but didn’t feel much better. When he got back to the counter, the bearded guy was there with a glass of water and two aspirins. “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!” he joked and gave him back his keys, advising him not to drive right now. “You told me yesterday her place is nearby, right? I’d tell you: go to her. Kneel and kiss her feet. If everything you told me is really true, then your Irene Adler will not turn you down, not even if you show up like this piece of trash you look right now. Trust me. Just stop being an asshole, this is a woman you should worship! And if the brat is there with her… well, I have a feeling she won’t ignore you even so.”

“Thank you, man! You’re my Fairy Godmother. How much do I owe you?” the bartender laughed hard. “I’m just gonna charge you for the one bottle of vodka you dried, okay? The aspirins and the night stay are on me.” Mulder paid and left the bar, the morning sun making him blink like crazy. He zoomed through the streets until he reached her building.

*****  
DANA SCULLY’S APARTMENT; GEORGETOWN, D. C.  
Saturday, 6:30 am

“SCUUUUULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!”

Scully woke up with such a fright she thought the building was on fire. *what the hell…*

“HEY SCUUUUUUUUULAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!”

*this is not possible, he can’t be…*

“SCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!”

Mulder had awakened half the neighbourhood. “Hey Stanley Kowalski, cut the crap!” “Shut up, for Christ’s sake!” “It’s Saturday morning, go away, you drunk fucker!” “Yo Stella, take your man out of the street!”

Scully reluctantly put her robe on, took the stairs to the entrance of the building, stepped outside and found Mulder, looking like a drunk piece of rag in the middle of the street. The moment he saw her he ran and raised his arms to reach her, falling on his knees and embracing her legs, his head resting between her upper thighs. He began to mumble something she couldn’t really understand, so she grabbed his shoulders and assertively told him to get up. She guided him inside the building then to her apartment, blushing in embarrassment at the neighbours that showed up on their windows to watch the show. She managed to close the door behind them before Mulder was on his knees again.

“Scully please I’m so sorry I don’t know what’s got into me I feel like crap I’ll never forgive myself for hurting your feelings what can I do to make it up to you please I’d do anything you ask me I was so jea…”

“Mulder, slow down! You’re drunk as a freaking skunk! We’ll talk when you sober up, not right now.” she helped him get up from the floor and took him to her couch, where he crawled into a fetal position. She took his shoes off, unbuckled his belt and covered him with a blanket. Soon enough he was sleeping again, and she went back to her room, still baffled at what just happened. *I really should kill him. Why don’t I just kill him?*

*****  
1:00 pm

Mulder woke up for the second time that day, now smelling scrambled eggs and fresh coffee. His head was hardly spinning now, but his mouth was dry and he smelled of cheap vodka. He stood up and went to the kitchen door; Scully was heading to the table with a skillet on her hand. The coffee pot was full and steaming, and there was milk and some toasts. “Good morning, Snow White! I was just about to wake you.” Mulder wondered why everybody was throwing fairy tale puns at him, but the thought of Scully waking him up with a loving kiss was as pleasing as nothing else in the world. Not that he’d even consider it happening, especially now. “Go wash yourself, then we are going to sit down, eat and talk. The spare clothes and toiletry you leave in my car are in the bathroom.” He wouldn’t dream of doing anything else but obey her every command at that moment. Her eyes were like lasers aiming at his forehead, ready to blow his head off.

He showered quickly, brushed his teeth, put on his t-shirt and sweatpants and walked back to the kitchen. Scully had already changed into a tank top and sweatpants herself and was now seated, waiting for him. He took his place right in front of her, poured some coffee and waited for her to get her eggs before serving himself. The air was so thick with tension he was taking long, deep breaths to gather a tiny bit of oxygen.

“Late breakfast today? You didn’t wait for me to eat, did you?” Mulder said, trying to sound the most amicable and docile possible.

“No, I slept late also. I was exhausted.”

“Oh.” he felt like his stomach had been punched. His voice turned down an octave. “Then I guess he left after I crashed…”

“What? Mulder… well, since you want to begin this conversation tout de suite, let’s do it. I’m going to start, and you’ll keep your mouth shut until I’m finished. Do you understand?” he just silently nodded.

“First things first: you’ve really hurt my feelings. I arrived at the office feeling like shit, I’d stood up all night because my nose couldn’t stop bleeding – before you ask, I’m fine – but the first thing you did is leave. For coffee. No asking how I was, no asking if I needed you there, nothing. Then, Pendrell asked me out, I told you and you started acting like a dick. I mean, you actually called me a whore. Oh, DON’T look at me with this fucking puppy face, Mulder, you did. And you implied my damn cancer was an excuse for me being a whore. Now, I know I don’t owe you ANY explanations about what I do privately, but just for the record, I didn’t sleep with Ed Jerse, and I wouldn’t’ve slept with Pendrell either. So your assumptions about me were not only offensive, but were plain false. Do you realize how cruel and messed up it was?”

At that moment Mulder felt as if he’d been slapped in the face. She had every right to be furious. *So Scully didn’t sleep with that punk Jerse after all. And apparently Pendrell didn’t spend the night also.* He felt so embarrassed he was actually fighting back tears.

“I was so pissed off at you that my nose started to bleed again. That was all I needed: I’d just agreed to go out with Pendrell and because of you, I had a relapse. Really, I couldn’t even look at your face at that moment without trying to strangle you! So I left to the hospital, where I could be safe and rest a bit, they’d look into my nose and I wouldn’t have you trying to mend something you didn’t even have a clue was SO wrong. I was so relieved when I called Skinner and he understood me… I know he called you afterwards, right?” again, Mulder just nodded.

“Okay, so I had myself checked and rested, I left the hospital and took my time at home to just relax. Pendrell called me on my cellular, telling me you gave him the number. I was feeling much better. He picked me up, we had dinner, it was fun. And that was it. Fun. No chemistry, no sparks. But he wasn’t convinced, so he kissed me. And you know what, that’s when you pissed me off SO BAD, AGAIN: I saw your fucking car leaving the restaurant! I didn’t even notice my saying ‘geez, Mulder’ into-Pendrell’s-lips, but he obviously did. How could he not? He was disappointed, but didn’t make a scene. I apologized and tried to tell him I’d seen your car and that’s why I said your name, but you know what he did? He told me it was alright, that it’d been fun for him too, he considered me a friend and would like me to do the same… and then he told me what you said to him about me. And I didn’t know why you would advise him to treat me in a way that you didn’t care to do not a day ago, but I was feeling a little bit more at ease when he dropped me here and left. It took me a long time to sleep, thinking that we needed to talk and work things out, but then, oh brother, you attacked again, showing up drunk at my door, screaming like a madman and waking the entire fucking street. Really, I don’t know what to do about you, Mulder, I could easily kill you with my bare fucking hands!!!”

Scully was gasping for air after her monologue. She was so frustrated, sad, angry. Silence was feeling awkward, the scrambled eggs turning greyish as they cooled, untouched. Her wish was to grab that skillet and plonk it into Mulder’s head till it cracked open and she saw what was on his mind, for his face was blank as he stared at some unknown spot on the table, his mind wondering if he’d ever heard Scully say so many “fuckings” in a single day. He didn’t even blink when tears began rolling down his cheeks, landing on the tablecloth. His voice came out as a husky whisper.

“I am… so sorry. I was so shocked to see you on Thursday, I was… scared to death. I panicked, and I didn’t know what to do to make you feel any better. But apparently Pendrell did, and I was… gosh, I was so jealous.”

“Jealous. You were… jealous!?”

“Yes, I was jealous! He’d put a smile on your face after a five-minute conversation.”

“How would you… Mulder, did you listen to us talk? Were you at the door?” Scully’s cheeks were flaming red and her lips were trembling as she slowly stood up, her closed fists supporting her weight on the table as she rose from her chair like a war goddess ready to bring mayhem to humankind. She looked ten-feet tall, towering over a much insecure, guilt-filled Mulder. She was ready to toss him out of her house, but before she could even leave the room, he stood and hugged her with all the strength he had. He laid his head on her shoulder, watering the skin exposed by the tank top. He shuddered uncontrollably. 

“Please forgive me, Scully, you know I’d never do anything to hurt you intentionally. I snapped at the thought of losing you. To cancer or to another guy, whatever. And I’m so embarrassed that if I could, I’d run away from you as far as possible, so you wouldn’t have to worry about a friend who can’t even properly be there for you. But truth is, I can’t step away. I simply can’t NOT have you in my life, so I have to hope you can forgive me for being such a juvenile asshole. Please don’t shut me out.” 

Scully thought, standing motionless in his arms, that one thing he got right on spot: Mulder was being a juvenile asshole. One of those who operated in reaction-mode and couldn’t really ponder or rationalize before taking any action. It was mystifying how he could be such an analytical person to the point of obsession about his work and intellectual interests, but at the same time an immature and insecure man when it came to his feelings. She knew he’d been hurt in many levels by the women in his life: his mother, his lovers, his sister to a certain degree – even if the hurt she caused was a consequence and not her responsibility – but Scully thought she was different. She thought he could see her care, tenderness and unconditional support behind gestures and words, spoken or not. She thought he could feel her love for him *am I really thinking love here?* no matter what. Apparently not.

“Mulder, let go of me. Look at me, please.” He sat again, and she stood right in front of him, her head a bit above his own and arms crossed around her chest. He turned to look her in the eyes for the first time. “I always thought you knew me better than anyone. That you knew me to the point of never, and I mean NEVER, doubt how much I care for you. That you knew I’d be there to get your back, come hell or highwater. If you didn’t, I’m just telling you with all letters, right now, so you never doubt me again.” she cupped his cheeks and dried some stubborn tears with her thumbs, quickly kissing his forehead. “Next time you feel you’re going to snap over… gosh, over anything, I want you to tell me openly and candidly what is going on straight away, because when you don’t, you hurt me, and then you hurt yourself. Our unspoken communication doesn’t work as perfectly and often as we like to think it does. I don’t want to hear any cruel words from you towards me ever again.” 

“You’re right... I know, Scully. It’s just hard for me to believe. For me, not for you. I’m sorry, I really am. And I’m sorry it didn’t work out between you and Pendrell… oh, what the hell, no! I’m not sorry about that!” he brought one of her hands from his cheek to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on her open palm. Her eyes popped out of her sockets as he raised from the chair and hugged once again, this time kissing her with wet and noisy smacks on her cheeks. She could feel herself reacting with an unexpected tingling all over her body as his five o’clock shadow rubbed her skin oh-so-softly. “I’m sorry!” *smack*. “Forgive me!” *smack*. “I love you!” and she stopped him before he went for another *smack*.

“What did you just say?”

“Gosh, I love you! So much it hurts!” and he met her lips on a long, languid kiss. She was the one now hitting her react-mode button, and kissed him back without any third thought, her open mouth welcoming him. They were both breathless when she broke the kiss.

“What was that about?”

“No more communication breakdowns, Scully. I’m going to say it again, so there’s no doubt: I love you! I was jealous as fuck of Pendrell making a move on you, and angry as fuck with myself for not doing it. I was even angrier when he made you laugh so easily. And now, I want to kiss you again.” he held her tight like a boa constrictor. His hands held her head, then travelled all the way down her spine and landed on the low of her back, hesitant for a moment of moving lower. His lips were nearly ferocious touching hers this time, parted to receive her taste and touch. She felt mellow in his arms, such warmth and electricity running through her veins it felt like an extra-corporeal experience. *geez, now I’m turning Mulder’s move on me into an X-File, I must be losing my head.* Her conscience was back instantly as she felt a big chunk of Mulder poking her belly. *oh, brother…*

Scully broke their kiss one more time, and a pearly chain of saliva formed between their lower lips. Slowly she slid her tongue, breaking the delicate thread and savouring that minute taste of him. The tableau formed one of the most erotic moments Mulder had ever experienced, his manhood danced against her. “Hey. This whole thing started when you bashed me for ‘going for sushi’ on a first date, and now you’re getting your ‘hopes’ all high? G-man, you better take it down a notch!” she paused, and then she laughed, and everything that still seemed bleak in Mulder’s world suddenly was filled with light. He laughed back, fighting his will to throw a *touché* at her, his everchanging eyes throwing hazel sparkles. “Now, here’s what you’re going to do, Mulder: you’re taking me out on a date tonight. A real date. You’re going to leave to your place now, get dressed, then you’re going to pick me up later and take me to a nice place we can enjoy. And we’ll see how it goes.”

Mulder could hardly believe this wasn’t a prank. He agreed to everything straight away, still suspicious it would actually come out as a payback joke, and when he got back to pick her up she’d be waving from her window, with Pendrell grabbing her from behind and eating her out. *Take that, sucker!* he shook his head to put the thought away. “I’ll promise you this is going to be a date to remember, Scully. Keep it casual, okay?” He grabbed a now cold, dry toast from the table, gathered his dirty clothes and headed to his car, stealing a wet smack from Scully’s cheek. 

*****  
6:00 pm

Scully left the steamed bathroom after a long shower, populated with thoughts of the past two days. Not in her dreams she would picture her relationship with Mulder turning upside down the way it did, and then spinning all over again in such short time. Truth be told, she had never paused to consider her attraction to her partner, to really give it proper thought. She had fantasized about him for many, many lonely nights, the perspective of him just a connecting door away during countless road trips never failing to make her feel moist between her thighs, and the way her heart sped up at every innuendo, every silly remark and every *are you okay, Scully?* had denounced long ago that what she felt was not really just the hots. It was something beyond. She also knew they were both the epitome of human complication as far as feelings went, so she always imagined Armageddon rising if she admitted her feelings and made a move on him. Now that she was sick and didn’t really know how much time she’d have, her perspective changed. She’d been provoking Mulder very subtly to sense if he by any chance felt the same, but since his behaviour towards her remained pretty much the same it’d been since she came back from her abduction, she decided to let it go, saving her feelings and longings to the moments she was alone and touched herself to the memory of him.

Staring at her wardrobe, she couldn’t decide what to wear. He said to keep it casual, it shouldn’t be that difficult. She went through her things, and ended up picking black jeans, an emerald green satin shirt with a very flattering V-neckline and heeled boots. She bumped into a small box on the back of one of her drawers and opened it to find a set of panties and bra made entirely of very delicate, black Chantilly lace. She remembered she’d bought them a while ago *just in case*, when Mulder implied, throwing one of his infamous innuendos at her, that he liked lace. They weren’t made to wear under regular clothing, being so fragile. *oh, what the hell* she took them in her hands, the fine filigree patterns like tattoos contrasting with her milk-like skin. She had plenty of time before Mulder arrived, so she carefully hand-washed them in the sink with her own liquid soap and let them dry, which would be quick enough for her to wear them. Then she changed her black jeans to a black skirt, adjusted enough as not to mark the lace and yet make her look scrumptious. The heeled boots became flats, and she kept the satin shirt, hoping she’d be able to conceal any errantly hardened nipple with her coat.

It was about 8pm and she was ready, waiting for him to knock. She knew an anxious, overexcited Mulder was also overpunctual, if that was even a thing. Right enough, the clock marked 7:59 pm when she heard steps in the corridor, followed by a soft knock at her door. She opened it to a vision of a man, in a charcoal turtleneck, navy blue jeans and black coat. The austere, almost brutish military black boots completed the look that made her heart race and her knees slightly bend. Apparently he was pretty struck himself at that tiny sparkling jewel of a woman, for it took a moment of two before he could mumble a low *hi* to Scully and hand her a single red rose on a ribbon. With a smile she *hi* him back, took the rose, smelled it, and decided she’d take it with her, cutting most of the stem with her hands and placing the flower on her cleavage. Mulder was mesmerized with her carefree attitude, as much as with the contrasting colours of the rose, the shirt and her bare skin. It was like a perfect palette, yet to be matched.

They took off and Mulder drove to a small diner in Falls Church, where he could swear they served ribs as good as the ones they once had in Wisconsin. It was impressive how at ease they felt with each other now, eating and talking and laughing. “You know Mulder, for someone so worried about not making me laugh, I’d say you’re doing a damn good job.” she stopped talking for a moment for him to clean up some sauce from the corner of her mouth with his thumb, just to slowly lick it right after. He was teasing her, using a memory that used to be tender, not arousing, at least for her. *he’s messing with my head, damn it.* They finished their meal and ordered a dessert to share, so she took the opportunity to seat by his side at the booth. The heat their bodies emanated by being so close was almost too much to bear. Mulder slid his arm around her and fed her a spoonful of ice cream that seemed to melt just too fast for the weather. He kissed and delicately licked her where the chocolate left sweet traces around her lips, and she felt her nipples harden under her shirt and through the lace bra, a sweet and slightly painful sting. Like a chain reaction, this sent a direct message to her core, and her musky honey poured, dripping through the lace and making her thighs sleek and sticky. Mulder decidedly noted her reactions, for he awkwardly moved his hips to adjust himself in the face of a sudden erection. “Mulder, let’s go home. Whichever’s.” she pleaded, her lips barely brushing his. He quickly complied.

*****  
FOX MULDER’S APARTMENT, ALEXANDRIA VA  
11:30 pm

Mulder could see Scully was as much aroused as she was hesitant. He opened the door and led her in, taking her coat. She stopped by the couch with her back at him. He locked the door behind and approached her carefully, landing his hands on her belly and placing a soft kiss on her temple. “How’re you feeling, Scully?”

“I’m fine.”

“Don’t divert, Scully. No more communication breakdowns between us.” his lips were now kissing the tender flesh of her neck, just below the ear. She was shivering.

“Weird. Happy. A bit anxious. I feel like I want you right now, and yet I don’t want you judging me afterwards.”

“Scully, no matter what I said at that moment, I’d never do that to you. Not now, not ever. That was brainless asshole Mulder speaking, and I don’t intend to let him take over me ever again.” he placed a kiss on the top of her head and smelled her hair. Before she noticed, his right hand travelled to her cleavage and stole the rose that was still lying there, and she felt his knuckles softly brush her breasts, sending electric shocks all over her body. The move made her shirt open a tiny bit, enough to expose a little black pattern glued to her skin. “Scully, what’s it that you’re wearing?”

“Give me a moment, I’ll show you.” she freed from his arms a little disappointed and turned to face him and his impossible-not-to-notice massive erection. *go ahead, Dana, enjoy his love while you can* Locking her gaze into his eyes, Scully stepped away from her flats, then painfully slowly slid away from her skirt, dropping it on the floor. Her emerald shirt came last, fully revealing the tattoo-like lingerie on her naked body, the hardened nipples showing off, as were the copper curls on her mound that now sparkled like morning dew, soaked in her honey. She threw a mischievous, barely shy smile at Mulder.

“Geez Scully, that’s… that’s Chantilly lace.” she approached him, who was now pretty much speechless and reactionless, and took the rose from his hand. 

“Yes, it is.” She said coyly, carefully brushing its petals on her face, lips, moving down her neck and collarbone, till she reached her breasts. “You see, you have the eidetic memory, but I remember what really matters.” The petals caressed her nipples and made her shiver, her thoughts picturing Mulder’s lips instead. She closed her eyes for a split second, and that’s when he snapped. There was a whoosh in the air as he got rid of his clothes in record speed, tossing everything on the floor, then reached for her and locked her in a deep, most desperate kiss, his hands tracing the delicate drawings of the lace. She was panting, finally feeling his naked body against hers, the pulsing cock practically matching her heartbeat *oh, this is way more intense than I imagined*. He was now getting rid of her panties with as much care as he could manage, he didn’t want to ruin that work of art. He left her in nothing but the bra. Then, with a swift move, he turned her around and bent her on the armrest of the couch, with her lustrous ass upturned and glistening folds on full display. For the first time, he had full view of the infamous ouroboros tattoo, souvenir of her bizarre adventure in Philadelphia. The snake seemed to grin at Mulder, so he bit the tender flesh where it stood, and Scully moaned. He dived below, and tasted her core on his tongue, the tangy, savoury-sweet honey that tasted like a mermaid’s kiss. She was soaking wet. “Oh, Mulder…” she could hardly form a coherent thought.

So he slid inside, all at once, and she whimpered. She felt so tight, so small, yet so perfect, so right for him. It was the perfect fit. He began pumping on her in rough, fast, deep moves, she thought she was going to split in two. There was no pain, though, her moist making each thrust fulfilling and… natural. It felt natural having Mulder inside her, it felt like it was meant to be all along. He coated her, leaning his chest on her back, and as his hands cupped her breasts and pinched the nipples through the lace, his lips were on her ear. “Come for me, love.”

“Oh, Mulder… deeper. I need you deeper.” one slight effort further and he hit her sweet spot. Her orgasm was building quickly and, just as she was about to come, Mulder began thrusting savagely fast and he screamed her name almost instantly, in a massive orgasm that made him collapse on top of her, spilling his seed into her core gush after gush after gush. Moments later he felt his cock turn soft inside her, and then their mixed juices began dribbling between her thighs. “Damn it, I was so close… sooo close, Mulder…” Scully moaned in frustration. He didn’t let her hanging for long, though. Still obliterated by his pleasure, he gathered all threads of conscience he could to lift his head, nibble her ear lobe and snake his hand to the rosebud nestled in her sex. One, two, three, four, five firm rubs, and she felt her release at last, soft yet intense, while both his hand and cock trembled along, perfectly orchestrated with her body. “Oh gosh… thank you.”

Mulder finally stood up and pulled out from her, delicately holding her by the waist and placing her on her feet again. He was hoping to finally hear the three words he’d been longing for so long, but was happy with her orgasm-driven passionate moaning and her thank you anyway. He was over the moon, to be honest. “That was… that was amazing, Scully! You’re so perfect, we’re so perfect! I love you so much!” he lifted her up and span her around, placing wet kiss after wet kiss on her cheeks. She just giggled. “Sorry about my timing, though.”

“It’s okay, Mulder. If felt great.”

“No, I’ll make it up to you. How’re feeling?”

“Languid. Happy. Wet. A bit sore, but it feels good.”

“Let’s take care of you, then.” he carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on fresh and soft white sheets. She thought they almost felt, almost, like a caress, and relaxed as she watched him move towards the bathroom. He came back with a couple of washcloths. He reverently touched her knees and split her legs apart, oh-so-delicately exposing her sex, and rubbed the first washcloth, very warm, humid and soothing, with feather-like movements. There was something about this gesture that made Scully’s heart sing and her eyes fill with tears. It reminded her of a pilgrim washing the feet of a saint; there was care, and there was devotion in Mulder. He placed a chaste kiss on her mound, then picked the second washcloth, damped with cold water, and patted her again, making her jump in surprise at the chill that followed, after such warmth. “This will make you feel better, Scully. Like a brand new woman.” Another kiss as he finished, and he saw her staring at him from the top of the bed.

“I feel great, Mulder. I do feel like a brand new woman.”

“Good. Now I want to pet you.” placing his head between her legs, he began a trail of kisses on her inner thighs, first the right, then the left, then back again, and again, till the soft flesh there was covered in his saliva. It was sweet torture for Scully, sensing him so close to her core and not having him there just yet. “How does it feel, Scully?”

“Feels like torture… and love… oh damn it, I love you!” she felt his broad smile and laughter on her skin. She felt his sheer bliss at hearing these words from her. And then she felt his nose poking her copper curls, and his mouth going down on her, a whirlwind of sensations between lips, labia, tongue, clit, fingers and walls. She felt so complete she couldn’t figure out where she ended and he began, like their bodies were somehow fused into one. She was crying in utter pleasure. “Mulder, I’m coming…” he sped up his pace and it all went dark all of a sudden. When she opened her eyes, felling groggy, Mulder had his head laid on her womb and hands holding her hips. He was starry-eyed. The last thing she remembered was her screaming. “What just happened?”

“You passed out. Just for a minute.”

“What?” 

“And you squirted on my face.”

“Oh, shit… that never happened before. And now I can’t remember? Damn.”

“Guess I’m good.”

“Oh, stop bragging!” she laughed annoyed, throwing a pillow at him.

“Ha, now I can brag about making you squirt AND laugh!” he looked at her from his position in her womb, that boyish smile stamped on his face like he’d done something naughty and was proud of it. Well, indeed he did, and he was. She just sighed.

“Why do you have to be so infuriating, Mulder? You can’t cut the crap not even in bed?”

“Never. How tired are you, Scully?”

“I feel like a melted puddle of that chocolate ice cream we had a while ago. Why?”

“Good. So now I’m going to lick all of your sweet, chocolaty self, remove that last piece of Chantilly lace and make love to you till we both melt into a puddle. My own personal Aphrodite. My Adler.”

Scully lusciously laughed at Mulder, stroking his hair as he made his climb on her body. “Go ahead, Sherlock. Find the right spots and you’ve got your Adler for the rest of her life!” 

That date to remember didn’t end until night became dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t be shy, leave your feedback! Ideas and requests for upcoming stories are most welcome!


End file.
